This invention relates to artificial fishing lures in general, and more specifically to an artificial fishing lure which is self-propelled and whose movement through the water is adjustable and may be predetermined by the user.
Artificial fishing lures are widely used and accepted. Generally, the movement of these lures through the water is controlled by the fisherman's manipulation of the lure through the attached line and fishing reel. An experienced fisherman can simulate the movement of live bait or prey moving through the water, but the effectiveness of the lure depends solely upon the expertise of the fisherman.
Artificial lures which are not self-propelled are pulled through the water by line attached to the lure. While the speed at which the lure is pulled through the water may be varied, the lure may only be pulled back toward the user. The lure must be cast, reeled in, and then re-cast. It cannot be left in the water and allowed to move about on its own without re-casting. The pulling of the taught line through the water causes a disturbance in the water which may be distracting to fish.
The prior art reveals various self-propelled lures. These lures aid the fisherman by providing their own movement through the water, reducing the particular expertise required to attract fish to the bait. Some of these devices have provided a means for varying the movement through the water, but the operation of the lure itself may not be changed by the user. These devices operate in a manner which is predetermined by the manufacturer, and the operation is not variable by the user.
Injured and dying fish and other prey to which feeding fish are attracted move in an erratic, intermittent motion. The self-propelled devices revealed by the prior art move about in a continuous motion. The user cannot adjust the device to allow for variable, intermittent operation which simulates the movement of injured prey.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a fishing lure which is self-propelled and which may be pre-set by the user to achieve the desired propulsion.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure which has increased attractiveness to fish while reducing the expertise required to be a successful fisherman.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure which is exceptionally attractive to fish as prey by simulating the movement of live prey through the water.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure which is self-propelled but whose movement through the water may be varied by the user by predetermining the length of time during which the propulsion means is actuated as opposed to the length of time which it is inactive.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lure which can be effective while remaining in the water for long periods of time.
Still a further object of the invention is to increase the attractiveness of the lure to fish through the use of light emitting diodes which are variable and periodic in their operation and are visible to fish.